The lemonade fountain
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: One-shot. Sonny loved going to summer camp. But, Sonny also got homesick. Over the years, she had found a cure for it. But, how does the cure end up starting Channy? Read to find out! Please read and review! :


**Hey everyone! **

**So, as a few of you know, just before I broke up from school, my year went on a school trip to a summer camp kinda thing! And a few years before that I went on another trip- to like the same kinda place- with my old school. Anyway one of my friends reminded me that when we first went, cause we were young, our group leader would tell us loads of lies and we didn't believe them, but we did believe this one! :P**

**It was basically that every day, one water fountain had lemonade, instead of water! **

**So, yeah, that's why I thought of this story, it's probably not very good but I'm gonna write it anyway :P **

**I hope you like it :) And don't forget to review :D So, here is, **_**The lemonade fountain.**_

Sonny loved going to summer camp. But, there was one problem, Sonny got homesick. Badly homesick.

Over the years of going to camp, Sonny had found a cure for it. The cure? 3 words. Late. Night. Running.

Yes, that's right, after everyone was asleep, Sonny would don trainers and run. Some nights, when she felt really homesick, she would run for hours and at the end, sit by the edge of the lake. She loved the lake. The water was a bright blue colour and the water was dead calm, the only movement was a few ripples, that came every once in a while.

This year at camp was different, this year she would run alone. But only for a while.

_*First night at camp*_

Sonny laid in bed, felling sick. Homesick. The last of her cabin friends had just fallen asleep. Sonny took this as her chance. She eased herself up and out of bed, slowly grabbed her trainers and tip-toed out of the cabin.

Sitting in the porch floor, putting her shoes on, sonny was mentally planning her route. She then remembered something her group leader had told them earlier, while giving them the tour of the camp.

"_Everyday a different fountain has lemonade in"_ She had said.

Sonny didn't really believe it, but chose to see if they were lying. She stood up, plugged in her music and started to run.

Sonny quickly came to the first fountain and took a sip. "Water" she said, un-surprised. She ran some more and tried some more fountains. All water.

Soon Sonny was engulfed in the land of music and everything else– except the _non lemonade water fountains _and the path ahead- became a blur.

As Sonny spotted the next fountain, she ran up to it, singing along with her music, bent down to take a sip.

_BANG!_

Sonny quickly came back from the land of music and in to reality. She looked around, to find herself on the floor. In front of her, was a young boy- about her own age. He had blond hair and as she looked at him, she saw his bright blue eyes – they reminded her of the lake.

"I'm so sorry" She said quickly as the boy stood up, he was looked a little dazed,

"Oh, it's fine" The boy said, happily. He put out his hand, sonny took it and he helped her up.

"So, what's your name?" The boy asked

"Sonny. What's yours?"

"Chad"

And that was it. They became friends and throughout the week at camp, they became almost inseparable. That's why, when camp finished, neither of them wanted to leave.

"I'm not leaving!" She shouted at her mum, while hugging a tree and being pull away. "I want to stay here forever, with Chad" She said, pouting,

After a while, Sonny got tired and her mum pulled her away from the tree and on the way to their car. But as Sonny walked away, she walked past Chad. He was also hugging a tree, his dad pulling his legs in an attempt to pull his son away. Chad was winning. He was shouting something about not wanting to leave, however, Sonny couldn't hear properly.

When Chad spotted Sonny, they looked at each other, in the eyes. Sonny looking a lake blue, Chad looking a chocolate brown.

And even though they were sad now, it was okay, because even though they didn't know it, they would meet again one day. One day, when they were both famous.

And guess what?

They would fall in love all over again.

**So… Whatcha think? I hope you liked it :) I'm sorry it's not very long and sorry about any mistakes there might be :L **

**But still, I hope you liked it :)**

**Please review :) If you do you will get a virtual cookie :D **

**You know you want a cookie :D**


End file.
